


Awakenings VIII (in which Uncle Geoff is introduced to the boys)

by sanguisuga



Series: Awakenings [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Fivesome, I have No Excuse, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner sharing, Pet & Baby, Pure Porn, Sibling Incest, but then I don't need one, handjobs, holmescest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend is allowed to play with the Baker Street boys...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since posting John's birthday scene in its entirety as a work all on its' own, I've decided I kind of like that format. So I will be breaking out certain scenes as stand-alones and rearranging part seven. Any additional scenes will also be handled this way, as individual pieces of the whole.
> 
> I do apologise that this isn't new material, but there is still plenty more to be written and posted! And unfortunately, doing it this way will delete the comments that had been previously posted on part seven, but I couldn't find another way to do it. So if you made a comment on it originally, please do so again!
> 
> Thank you all so very much...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg goes out with the intention of having a little fun, but the club is less than boisterous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translations for Geoff's dialogue available [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859345/chapters/8619355))

Greg frowned slightly as he stepped into the club. The lights were going and the music was playing, albeit at a more moderate level than usual, but the place was nearly empty. There were a few men out on the floor shaking their arses, but the general atmosphere was overwhelmingly lacklustre. He stepped over to the bar, waiting until Geoff was done with his one customer to slap his hand down.  
   
"What gives, mate?"  
   
Geoff shook his head morosely and shambled over to the pass-through to join him at the front of the bar. Greg grinned when he saw that he was wearing his kilt and reached out to slap his arse before wrapping an arm around his waist. The barman nudged him slightly, but gratefully leant into him for a moment. He shook his head again. "Some sort ay festival it in th' coontry, Ah guess. Cannae min' thes place ever bein' sae deid afair."  
   
"And you've no-one else to tend bar for you?"  
   
"Sent 'em haem abit an hoor efter openin'. Sam fur th' DJ - thes is jist some random CD 'at he threw together fur me ages ago. It's bin on repeat fur th' lest tois hoors. Ye ken, there's only sae mony times a cheil can abide 'Sex Dwarf' afair he starts tae gang a wee bit radge..." He gazed out on the floor with a little pout on his lips. "Dornt pure hae anythin' bonnie tae watch either - Ah main jist shove aw th' fowk it an' pack it in."  
   
Greg chuckled and leant in to give him a hearty kiss on the cheek. "I'll give you a show, mate. And then when my boys get here..."  
   
Geoff blushed. "Ach, will John be joinin' ye?" His voice was a little too high to be completely nonchalant, and Greg had to laugh again.  
   
"Probably not. You know that the club really isn't his thing, and he said he was going to meet up with some of his mates from his days at Bart's." He gave Geoff a squeeze as his face fell slightly. "But you never know..."  
   
"Hauld oan - did ye say boys? Whit hae ye bin up tae, Greggy?" He squinted up at his friend suspiciously.  
    
"You'll just have to wait and see..." Greg winked as he pulled away, heading for the dance floor. "Have a pint waiting, would you, sweetheart?"  
   
Geoff blew him a raspberry, but nodded with a wink of his own. He leant back up against the bar to watch briefly as the silver-haired man bounced onto the dance floor and started twisting and writhing, grinning wickedly as a couple of the men that were already on the floor turned to watch. They glanced at each other and then promptly joined him, returning his infectious grin. Geoff shook his head as he watched, wondering where all the energy and exuberance came from. Greg turned and twitched his hips, looking at him from over his shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh at the twinkle in his eyes, and felt the all-too-familiar warmth of something in his belly shaking loose as his cock jumped slightly. Hm. Aye, and sometimes the kilt wasn't such a good idea, was it, laddie?  
   
He went back behind the relative safety of the bar and started pulling Greg's pint. He left it at the end of the bar, near the pass-through. He had a feeling that he and his mucker would be doing a lot of catching up later...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys join Greg at the club and start a new game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translations for Geoff's dialogue available [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859345/chapters/8619415))

   
Greg glanced back as Geoff's eyes went wide, his ramblings petering off into silence. He shook his head as he turned fully, placing his hands on his hips. Sherlock at least had the sense to look somewhat abashed, as he pulled his obviously uncomfortable brother along behind him. The younger Holmes was dressed much as he had been the first time he had surprised Greg at the club, only he had substituted black leather trousers for the denim and had applied an extra-thick line of kohl around his eyes. And he was missing the vine, of course. Greg found himself mourning it once again.  
   
They stopped at the far end of the bar and with some tugging, shoving and fierce whispering, Sherlock managed to pull his older brother out from behind him and made sure that he was fully on display. Greg felt a shiver run up his spine and he bit his lip. His pet was wearing a pair of slim-fitting but not entirely tight deep-green leather trousers, and a black leather waistcoat with - oh - nothing underneath. Greg's eyes travelled down, past the clearly visible and utterly delicious outline of the cock-cage, down endless miles of leg to find that Mycroft had donned boots. Not just any boots, but sodding-well-made-to fit-him-like-leather-stockings-boots. Boots with five-inch silver heels and bloody crystal-accented straps wrapped around the ankle, emphasising the delicacy and strength hiding underneath. Christ, Greg wanted nothing more than to hook those fucking boots right over his shoulders and go to town. He wondered if they went all the way to the knee, or - Heaven help him - up the thigh.  
   
He couldn't stop himself from staring, and he was fairly certain that he'd start drooling in another moment, but he was too far gone to even care. Until Mycroft shifted slightly, cocking one hip and spreading his stance just so. Greg grinned as he let his eyes travel upward again, Mycroft's uncertainty being swept away and a saucy confidence shifting into its place as he read the obvious lust on his Gregory's face. Greg caught the little glint in Sherlock's eyes as he looked at him over his brother's shoulder, and the older man suddenly knew that he was the one that had undoubtedly ordered these beauties for his brother, knowing the effect that it would have on their mutual lover. Oh yes, Sherlock had certainly planned this astonishing surprise for him and probably had to do quite the little song-and-dance to get Mycroft to even agree to wear them. Or perhaps he had simply tackled his elder brother and held him down while he shoved them onto his feet - that kind of savagery was certainly not beyond Sherlock's capabilities.  
   
Greg found himself idly wondering if he'd find the flat in shambles when they returned later in the evening. If not, it most likely would be before he was done with either of these beautiful beasties. Sherlock stepped up next to his brother as Greg let his eyes drift upward, and he shifted his gaze from side to side, taking it all in, caressing the lovely soft curves and luscious harsh planes of the bodies of both of his boys with nothing more than hot, dark looks and a gleaming sharp smile. Both of them were wearing a multitude of bangles on each arm, and Greg could clearly hear the music that would make later, when he had them both shaking and moaning underneath him. Yes, oh yes. His eyes skittered and tripped above their necklines, because... No. Just - no.

Both had been made up with kohl-lined eyes and dark lipstick, and Greg thought that perhaps Mycroft had rouge on as well, but then again... He chuckled as he realised that the high spots of colour were just a furious blush. Sherlock's hair looked much as it always did, if perhaps a bit higher, if that were even possible. The younger Holmes had obviously put quite a lot of product into his brother's hair, and had taken some care to muss it artfully into delicate, spiky waves. Mycroft naturally kept his hair much shorter than his brother did, but when he was fresh from the shower, or after a delightfully sweat-soaked night, his hair showed a distinct propensity toward curls as well, something that Greg always found utterly blissful. He could spend hours just running his hands through the soft red waves, laughing with delight as the strands seemed to reach out to grasp and curl around his fingers, for all the world like it had a mind of its own, and it never wanted him to stop.

And so there they stood, side-by-side and hand-in-hand, like the naughty little boys that they were, Sherlock grinning like a Cheshire with a secret, and Mycroft blushing like he'd just been caught in the bushes with his pants around his ankles and a dirty magazine clutched in his sticky fingers. Greg shook his head slightly and finally gestured for them to come closer. He put an arm around Geoff's shoulders as they moved forward, Mycroft slinking rather like a cat on those delicate heels. Fuck, he looked like he'd worn the damn things his whole life...

"Geoff, I'd like you to meet my boys. Sherlock, Mycroft - this is Geoff. He's one of my oldest friends." There was a chorus of 'Pleased to meet you's' and the burly Scotsman could only blink rapidly in reply. Greg laughed and smacked him on the back. "Wake up!"

Geoff winced. "Ach, tak' it easy, mucker." He turned his easy smile on the Holmes brothers. "Yoo're lookin' huir uv a braw thes forenicht, laddies. Is it a special occasion ur somethin'?"

Mycroft blushed again as Sherlock shook his head. "No, I just wanted to do something nice for Greg." He grinned smugly as he watched Greg's eyes roving all over Mycroft's body. "And for Mycroft... It was time to get him out of the flat for a bit."

"Aye. 'At a body diz seem a wee bit shy, dornt he? But tha's aw reit, nae everyone can abide thes sort ay place." Geoff reached out to grasp Mycroft's upper arm and gave it a small squeeze before releasing him. Mycroft's blush deepened as he quirked a small smile at the burly Scotsman.

Greg let go of his grip on the barman's shoulders and stepped a little closer to the brothers, leaning forward and stretching his neck out a bit. They both smiled and ducked in to press chaste kisses on either cheek. He straightened and then sighed as he allowed his eyes to linger on their necks, turning his attention to the elder Holmes first. Mycroft paled and dropped his eyes to the floor, his shoulders folding in slightly.

Before Greg could say anything, Sherlock grabbed his hand. "Don't, please. It was my idea, he didn't want to. He argued most vociferously against it and in the end I had to beg. Literally plead and beg, on my knees. He only consented because I agreed that I would pay him back, and oh, you should have seen him, Greg. He was magnificent, so commanding. But really, it was me and I just wanted to try it and it's just for play, I swear. Just for fun, please." Sherlock tilted his head back and brought Greg's hand up to his neck. "Just look. Please."

Greg huffed out a quiet, irritated breath, but he did as Sherlock requested, running his fingers along the thin leather strap that was adorning his neck. It was a rather flimsy thing, nothing at all like the substantial collar that he had been putting on Mycroft for a few weeks now. Play, pah. The damn thing looked like it would snap if he were to tug on it at all, especially if he put anything like his typical force behind the motion. It was also rather ridiculously encrusted with sparkling crystals, more like something that you would put on a pampered feline than a human pet. Greg quirked his head slightly as Sherlock tilted his head further back. There was a small silver tag attached to the buckle under his Adam's apple. He ran his thumb over the fancy engraved script. _'Baby'_.

Greg chuckled and turned to Mycroft, reaching for the tag. _'Pet'_. Of course. Mycroft winced slightly as Greg pulled him down, but he relaxed when he felt his lover's rough, warm lips on his. "You're forgiven, pet. Next time, you ask first." He pulled Sherlock in. "You too, baby. All you have to do is ask." Sherlock nodded eagerly as Mycroft smiled, and they shared a little kiss before they both tucked their bodies into Greg gratefully.

"Okay, so this is how we're gonna play this out." He pointed at Sherlock. "If anybody asks, your name is Baby." He turned to Mycroft. "You, of course, are Pet. However, Baby is not allowed to call you that."

Baby frowned impressively. "Why not?"

"Because I said so." The plush mouth opened again, but snapped shut as Greg raised a finger threateningly. "That is a perfectly adequate answer, Baby. You are not to argue with me. He is older than you, and he deserves your respect. So what are you going to call him?"

"Mycroft." Greg almost smirked at the certainty of the tone in Baby's voice.

"No." Greg shook his head slightly and watched as Baby's blue eyes went wide with understanding. He cast a sideways glance at Geoff, who had not moved an inch, watching the negotiations with disbelief, his round cheeks nearly glowing with heat. Greg nodded gently. "What are you going to call him, Baby?"

The dark-haired man fidgeted for a moment and then straightened his back. "Brother."

Greg took his face in both hands and kissed him tenderly. "Such a good boy." He looked between the both of them. "And I'm Daddy, yeah?" He smiled as they both nodded. "Now I want you two to go dance for me. If you decide you want to dance with someone else, you can. Just make sure you tell them that getting fresh isn't allowed. You tell them that your Daddy said so. If they get fresh anyway, I give you permission to deduce the randy little bastards to shreds." Baby grinned like a shark and Pet was rather surprised to find himself giggling at his little brother's fierce expression.

"Oh, wait." Greg dug his mobile out of his pocket. "I want to take a photo to send to Papa. Maybe we'll be able to drag him away from his boring old friends in that boring old pub, whaddya think?" He snapped one of them with their arms around each other, both laughing, trying to get the entirety of their outfits into the shot. Then he grinned wickedly. "C'mon, boys. Let's send Papa a little sugar." Baby's giggles were cut off abruptly as Pet latched onto him hungrily, fisting one hand in his dark curls and bending him backward under the force of his kiss. Greg growled happily as they broke apart. "Go dance, my loves. Give me a show." He quickly texted John, sending him both photos and a random shot of the half-empty dance floor.

 _'Sure you don't want to join us, love? The crowd's really thin tonight... And oh, just look at our boys!'_  
   
Greg stuck his phone back in his pocket as he turned back to Geoff. He was astonished to find his friend's eyes a little moist, and his chin quivering ever-so-slightly. He stared in bemusement.

"Mah wee Greggy's aw groon up, noo. A  _Daddy_  an' aw... Ah cooldnae be mair prood!"

"Oh, give over, you big queen. You're just jealous."

"Damn reit Ah am. Wi' those tois, an' John? Buck me, Ah hink Ah'd die a canty, canty cheil efter naught but one week in yer flat, mucker." Geoff shook himself out and ducked back behind the safety that his bar provided, busying himself with straightening out some random glassware.

Greg quirked one dark eyebrow at him with a little chuckle. "From what I recall, you had no problem keeping up with me. I imagine you're probably still pretty, um - durable."

Geoff laughed out loud as he wiped the bartop down. "Aye, an' 'at waur hoo mony years ago, Greggy? Ah've hud tae lit mah kilts it puckle inches since 'en, ye ken."  
   
Greg let his voice drop slightly as he looked Geoff up and down. "You don't look any different to me, my fine gent. Still as tasty as ever."  
   
Geoff blushed clear up to the top of his shiny head and turned away to help a patron. Greg grinned and shifted in his seat to watch his boys dancing together. Pet was leading, moving Baby in some combination of ballroom and nasty grinding, their hands all over each other as they twisted and twirled under the swirling lights. Greg still couldn't get over how well Pet was moving on those ridiculously thin heels, every one of his steps sure and solid. He found himself grinning as Pet dipped his dance partner backwards with one arm, trailing his free hand down the front of Baby's body as he was held immobile. His cock twitched appreciatively as Baby stared up at his brother, his bright blue eyes wide and adoring.

_'Isn't it nice - sugar and spice  
    Luring disco dollies to a life of vice...'_

Greg snorted and glanced aside briefly, catching a glimpse of Geoff lifting his eyes and his hands heavenward in a 'dear Lord, why me' gesture. They grinned at each other and Greg turned his attention back onto the dance floor, on his boys.  
   
Pet grasped Baby by the waist and pulled him back up, and he simply snuggled up close and put his head on his brother's chest. They rocked to the beat together, Pet's nose buried in Baby's curls. His cool grey eyes opened slowly and he caught sight of Greg sitting on his bar stool. Greg nodded and winked, and Pet smiled widely before bending down to his brother's ear. Baby turned and gave Greg a little wave before turning his attention to the few men scattered about and around the dance floor.  
   
Directly across from Greg, a solitary man had been leaning up against the wall, simply staring open-mouthed at the two of them as they moved together. Baby set off at a determined pace, hauling Pet along behind him. Greg watched as the man knocked back the rest of his drink with a grimace, squaring his shoulders as the brothers approached.  
   
Geoff stepped up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Greg tilted his head toward him and chuckled low. "First victim of the evening, then..." He tucked his arm around the burly man's shoulders and rubbed his upper arm.  
   
Geoff cleared his throat quietly. "Ur they pure - um..."  
   
Greg winked. "With names like Sherlock and Mycroft, what else could they be but siblings? Yes, they really _are_  flesh-and-blood brothers. And yes, we all play together."  
   
The barman shivered. "Jesus, 'at's..."  
   
"Really, really hot. Like sometimes I think I'm dreaming and I'm gonna wake up with sticky pants kind of hot. Surreal, y'know?" Greg hummed as the stranger tentatively moved his hand from Baby's waist to his bum and Pet stepped in quickly. "Oh, dear - here it comes."  
   
It took all of thirty seconds for the man to back away from the brothers in horror and then bolt for the exit, his face beetroot-red and actual tears threatening to fall. Baby watched him go with that same shark-like smile and Pet just shook his head slightly. Baby scanned the room again and it was obvious to Greg that he was encouraging his older brother to lure the next victim as he went up on his tip-toes to whisper in his ear and then physically poked at him until Pet turned with a dramatic eye-roll in the direction that his brother was nudging him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game continues, Papa decides to join in, and then a proposition is made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translations for Geoff's dialogue available [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859345/chapters/8619499))

Greg frowned slightly as he watched Pet approach a man who was sitting in the shadows. He was shorter than either of them, but stocky in that well-built way that spoke of being an enforcer of sorts. Bouncer, bodyguard, that sort of thing. Greg certainly did not like the gleam in his eyes as he looked Pet up and down. There was something cruel and greedy in that look, and he had the bearing of a man that was used to getting - no, taking - what he wanted.

Greg stiffened slightly and felt his tension being mirrored in the burly body that was snugged up next to his as they both watched intently.  
   
Pet beckoned to the stocky man, but he paused, affecting a weak sort of nonchalance as he glanced around the room. He was trying to make it seem that he wasn't interested, but even from across the way, Greg could clearly see that he was adjusting himself in his trousers. Pet rolled his eyes again before shifting his profile and casually bending at the waist, bloody well touching his toes, pretending to brush something off his boot.  
   
Geoff gasped quietly. "Ur they baith 'at - um - bendy?" Greg snorted and nodded silently. "Ah hink Ah hate ye."  
   
Greg was giggling so hard that he nearly missed seeing the man standing with a snap, stepping up to where Pet was waiting. As Pet was explaining the rules to his mark, his cruel eyes locked onto Greg's and the man smirked. His thoughts were easy enough to read -  _'what can Daddy do from all the way over there?'_  Greg shook his head slowly and the man's smirk grew. Without breaking eye contact, he simply reached out to paw at Pet's crotch. And since he wasn't looking, of course he didn't see the blow coming. Greg grinned as Pet's fist caught the man in the throat and laughed outright as he promptly turned purple and began to choke.  
   
He staggered back slightly, but couldn't go far, as Pet wrapped his hand firmly around his neck and swept his legs out from under him. The man fell to the floor with a solid thud that could clearly be heard over the din of the music, and he froze as Pet lifted one leg and let the heel of his boot hover dangerously close to his groin. Baby jumped up and down and actually clapped his hands with excitement before settling onto his knees near the man's head, whispering his deductions into his ear. Again, after about thirty seconds, the man rolled away from the both of them and clambered to his feet, breathing heavily as he cast a dirty look in Greg's direction.  
   
Greg tried not to look too smug, but he obviously had not succeeded, as the man's eyes narrowed and he came straight for him.  
   
"I could have him arrested."  
   
Greg grimaced slightly and leant away from his lager-soaked breath. "You molested him. There are eyewitnesses."  
   
"Still, it - it was a set-up or something."  
   
"The rules were explained to you, and you violated them. Pet took action. You lost. Deal with it."  
   
The man snarled. "I'm gonna file a complaint."  
   
Greg sighed and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his warrant card and holding it up in front of the man's eyes. "All right then, sir. Would you like to take care of that now?"  
   
The man's eyes widened and he turned an interesting shade of puce. Geoff chuckled and took him by the arm. "Time ye waur aff 'en, laddie. An' aiblins ye shooldnae be returnin' onie time suin, aye?" The man sputtered incomprehensibly, but allowed himself to be pulled in the direction of the exit.  
   
Greg caught Pet's eye from where he was watching across the room, and gave him a little nod. He saw his posture soften slightly, and Greg smiled and made a shooing motion with his hand.  _'Go on, then.'_  Baby was already scanning the room again, his features twisting with frustration as the single men scattered here and there studiously avoided his gaze. One or two even took the opportunity to make for the exit, obviously spooked by their previous displays. And it wasn't exactly like there was a lot of action to be had this evening, anyway.   
   
Greg sighed quietly. Poor Baby - he had been so pleased when he was given permission to deduce at will, and now he was being deprived of subjects. Pet came up behind his little brother and wrapped his arms around his waist, lowering his head to nuzzle into his neck and murmur in his ear. Greg smiled as Baby visibly relaxed in his brother's arms, leaning his body against him gratefully. They had just started to rock together to the beat when a couple approached them.  
   
Greg sat up slightly, looking on with interest. They were slightly older than him, perhaps in their mid-fifties or so, and had seemingly been together for many years, as their bearing together spoke of ease and comfort. The taller of the two put a hand on Pet's arm and leant up to speak in his ear. Pet relinquished his hold on his brother and turned to face the man, his head tilting slightly as he spoke to him in return. The man met Greg's eyes and gave him a little nod, twiddling his fingers in acknowledgement. Greg looked him over carefully before giving him a little nod in return. A little older, yes, but young enough - he was willowy and moved with an easy sort of grace. His hair was a sandy sort-of blond, cut neatly but just as artfully mussed as Pet's was. Greg thought that he may have even been taller than Pet, if he hadn't been wearing those fan-fucking-tastic boots of his...  
   
He quickly slipped into another daydream of seeing those boots hooked over his elbows, or wrapped around his waist, when he was snapped out of it by the rather ridiculous vision of Geoff coming into view with John slung over his shoulder like a limp but unwieldy sack of potatoes.  
   
"Swatch at whit Ah foond loiterin' abit ootwith... He's a bit wee, but Ah figured ye micht be able tae hae a measure ay fin wi' heem anyhaw..." Greg tilted his head as Geoff turned, and John did the same, trying to look up at him from his compromised position.  
   
John pursed his lips and shrugged awkwardly. "I was bored out of my mind. So when I saw your text, I made an excuse and bolted. I was just coming in when this beast chucked someone out, and next thing I know I'm being carted in like a bloody sack of grain." He twisted his torso, trying to look out at the dance floor. "I want to see the boys." Geoff laughed as he squirmed. "Oi! Put me down, you monster!"  
   
"Nae. Ah hink ye fit up thaur quite nicely, mucker."  
   
"You'll regret it."  
   
Geoff turned his head slightly and smirked at John's upturned bottom. "Ach, Ah sincerely doobt 'at..."  
   
"Fine." John let his arms drop and he reached down to give Geoff's arse a solid pinch. There was a squawk of indignation, but the burly man simply shifted, jostling John back into place. Greg grinned as John narrowed his eyes and grabbed handfuls of tartan fabric, yanking it up to expose the Scotsman's rear to the entire club. Geoff whooped and swiftly shook him loose, setting him back on the ground with a booming laugh and an extremely red face.  
   
Greg reached out and pulled John in close as he wobbled slightly. "Just how many did you have, love?"  
   
"Um." John blinked at him. "Only two." He paused, his eyes lifting and roaming the ceiling. "And a half... Maybe." He leant into Greg and giggled. "And a shot... Or - um. Two. Yeah."  
   
Geoff looked at John fondly as he giggled again. "Ah'll jist gie heem some water, mucker."  
   
Greg gave him a small smirk and nodded as he pulled another stool out, spreading his legs to get it close to his. "Climb up, love." John plopped onto the seat and hummed as Greg tugged him into his body, wrapping his arms around him securely. John's head lolled against his chest and Greg leaned into his ear. "Looks like Pet and Baby found someone to play with..."  
   
John's attention immediately zeroed onto the dance floor, and he sat up slightly. "Jesus." Greg didn't have to look to know exactly who he was staring at. "Christ - I want to climb him like a fucking  _tree_. The two of them together... Oh fuck."  
   
"The feeling is mutual, love."  
   
"Let's go get 'em. Right now - I want... I  _want_  - fuck."  
   
Greg chuckled as John ineffectually wriggled against the firm hold on his middle. "We will, love. But it might be a good idea to let you sober up a bit, and I'm actually interested in seeing what's going to happen here. Wait until you see the way Pet  _moves_  on those fucking things..." He smiled as Geoff handed John his glass of water, making sure he had a good grip on it before letting go. John tilted his chin, beckoning him closer, and the burly man ducked down to allow him to buss him gently on the corner of his mouth. Greg grinned at Geoff's rosy cheeks and made a little kissy-face at him as he went back behind the bar. Geoff rolled his eyes, but blushed even more furiously. Greg gave John a squeeze and leaned into his ear. "I think I'm in the mood to share tonight, love. What do you think?"  
   
John's face lit up as he turned to his lover. "With Geoff?"  
   
"Yeah. I figure maybe we let him watch while we play with the boys, and then maybe the boys can play with him... Nothing serious, since this would be the first time. Hands only below the waist, yeah?"  
   
"Oh God. I love you. I really,  _really_  love you."  
   
"Don't get too excited. Nobody's even been asked yet. He hasn't agreed to anything, and neither have the boys. We'd have to wait for him to close up and all." Greg cast his eyes sideways as Geoff looked at his watch and then scanned the room, huffing out a clearly visible sigh. "Although it looks to me like he's already thinking of closing early..."  
   
John squirmed again and sucked back half of his water as he turned his attention back to the dance floor, and to the quartet that had just finished their negotiations. Baby was eyeing the tall man's partner dubiously, clearly not seeing any dark secrets hiding behind his rather round and utterly guileless face. He still took the hand that was being held out to him, however, and allowed himself to be pulled into a slow sort of dance. Greg was pleased that the partner's hands stayed firmly above Baby's waist, as he did not relish the idea of this apparently sweet little man being deduced to tears.  
   
The other couple, however... The taller man obviously had some knowledge of dancing, and did not hesitate to put it to use. Ignoring the beat that was blaring up above, he immediately swept Pet up into a fierce tango, complete with melodramatic gestures and haughty expressions. Pet allowed his face to break into a wide smile before he schooled it back into his own trademark cool façade, pretending disinterest in the man that was attempting to 'woo' him by sweeping him across the dance floor. John giggled as Pet mock-slapped the man and turned away, his arms folded over his chest, back straight and proud, his bearing regal as he stuck his nose in the air. The man took him by the arm and whirled him around again, clearly not taking 'no' for an answer. Greg giggled along with John as Pet rolled his eyes, but seemingly found himself being carried away by the dance, by his partner's obvious skill and desire for him.  
   
Greg marvelled at every little expression that crossed Pet's face, thinking that perhaps he had missed his true calling as an actor. Greg could almost believe that through the power and sensuality of the dance alone, his Pet was falling in love with the man that held him in his arms. Especially as the man dipped him, Pet's body curving in a delicate arch as he let one arm drift along the man's shoulder before lifting it above his head, his fingertips nearly touching the floor. Greg suddenly found his body vibrating with anger as one of Pet's long, long legs lifted and he bent his knee and bloody well wrapped it around the man's waist. John stiffened and turned in his arms, pulling him down for a hasty kiss.  
   
"It's  _pretend_ , love. Just pretend."  
   
Greg blew out a breath and nodded as the dance concluded, the man turning away in disgust after having made his 'conquest', and said conquest turning away in shame. The dancers smiled as there was scattered applause throughout the club, and they clasped hands and bowed briefly. They released each other as Baby collided with Pet, pulling him down into a heated kiss. The older couple watched with indulgent eyes, and the smaller of the two reached out to tweak his partner's bum. The man jumped slightly and nudged him, but seeing the utterly smitten look on his partner's face, they both turned toward the exit, waving at Baby and Pet as they walked away. Halfway there, they stopped and conferred with one another before turning and heading for Greg and John.  
   
They smiled easily when they saw Greg's arm wrapped around John's waist. The smaller man spoke up first.  
   
"Those two  _and_  this one? Christ Almighty - where do you get the energy?"  
   
Greg snorted, but couldn't help but smile as he shrugged. "Sometimes I don't believe it either."  
   
The taller man held out his hand, and Greg shook. "Steve. I just wanted to thank you. I haven't had a dance partner like that in a very long time. He's extraordinarily talented."  
   
"Yes, yes he is." Greg smirked again. "I'm Greg, and this is John. I'd like to thank you as well, honestly, I had no idea. Well, I knew that he could move, of course, I just didn't know he could move like  _that_."  
   
The smaller man spoke up again. "Nothing quite like the way a dancer moves when he's horizontal, eh, lad?"  
   
Steve looked at him in horror. "Adam! That's horribly gauche."  
   
Greg laughed. "But true!"    
   
John blinked between the two of them and held up his hand, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "Hold on. Seriously? Are your names seriously bloody Adam and bloody Steve?"  
   
The men grinned as one and threw their arms around each other. "Yeah, and we've heard it all..." Adam rolled his eyes. "People think they're so clever."  
   
Steve cleared his throat. "Anyway. Thank you again, and - well - perhaps we'll see you again sometime?"  
   
"I think Pet would like that." After sharing some more smiles and another little wave, the couple turned away and left.  
   
Geoff came up behind Greg and leant into him. "Aw, wasnae 'at braw."  
   
"Nice - did you see the way that man handled my Pet? Jesus. I nearly came in my pants! I had no idea he had that in him. Now I'm gonna make him shake that fine arse every fucking night! Install a stripper pole, something.  _Fuck_!"  
   
Geoff laughed. "Ah ken it's bin a while since yoo've seen th' big room in th' back, but we hud one ay those poles pit in nae lang ago..."  
   
Greg turned so quickly that he nearly knocked John onto the floor. "Has it been reserved?"  
   
Geoff reached behind the bar and held up a solitary key on a small chain. "Nae, lad."  
   
"Ya wanna watch?" Geoff's entire body jerked at John's words and he nearly dropped the key. John turned to him with a little glint in his eye. "Greg and I were talking earlier, and well... We're in a sharing mood. Thought maybe the boys would like a new playmate."  
   
_"Ngk."_  
   
"You'd have to wait for your turn, of course. Daddy and Papa get dibs."  
   
_"Unhg."_  
   
John tilted his head and slowly let his gaze drop to Geoff's crotch, watching with interest as the tartan pattern twitched slightly. "That is, if you don't have an accident first... Better be careful, it's terribly difficult to get protein stains out of wool..."  
   
"Ah, Christ, ye gantin' wee beastie. Yeah. Buck yeah. Lit me close up." Greg looked out on the nearly deserted dance floor as Geoff hurried out to the small stage, shutting off the music and turning up the house lights. Less than a dozen men were still milling about as he picked up the microphone. "Sorry lads, but Ah'll hae tae be kickin' ye aw it noo. Inspection. Ur somethin'. Gang oan noo - scat!"  
   
There were a few grumbles, but most had already given it up as a bad night anyway and left with nothing but a small shrug. The brothers came back over to the bar, Baby skipping with excitement as he saw John leaning up against Greg.  
   
"Papa! You came after all."  
   
"Couldn't help myself after Daddy sent those photos. You two look good enough to eat. Rawr!"  
   
The boys both giggled as Greg pulled them forward. He tugged on their ridiculous collars gently. "You did so well, that Papa and I would like to play a new game, if that's all right with you."  
   
"Don't we have to leave? The big man said there was an inspection."  
   
"That's part of the game, Baby."  
   
"He closed the bar just so he could play with us?"  
   
"Yes, Pet. Only if you want to, of course. Papa and I are gonna have our fun with you first, and he gets to watch. And then, if you're okay with it, he can have a turn. Anything below the waist will be hands only, all right? And if you decide that you'll only allow the watching, that's okay too."  
   
Baby's face twisted in thought and Pet looked Geoff over carefully as he made his way back over to them. After his own cursory glance, Baby pulled Pet down and whispered in his ear. Pet nodded solemnly, a glimmer of excitement shining in his eyes. "Okay."  
   
Greg's brow quirked. "Just - okay?"  
   
"Yes to the watching and yes to playing with the big man." Pet's mouth quirked up slightly. "If he doesn't spill all over himself before you two are done, that is."  
   
_"Nghk."_  
   
Baby clapped his hands and laughed. "Already aroused beyond intelligible speech! See, Brother!"  
   
"I see, little one." Pet pulled his brother in close and kissed him thoroughly, his jaw working as he thrust his tongue into his mouth. Baby melted against him, moaning low in his throat. When they pulled away from each other, their lips were shining with saliva, their eyes huge and black. "Such a clever little thing you are."  
   
_"Asghuf."_  
   
Greg laughed and adjusted himself in his jeans. "I guess there's a bit of a side-game going on, my lovely Jock. You're going to have to find some way to contain yourself if you want to feel their hands on you..." He groaned quietly as John wriggled against him, his slate-blue eyes fixed on Pet's elegant hand, which was currently trying to stuff itself down the back of Baby's leather trousers. "Let's get to that room before we all explode, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet shows off an unexpected talent, and Geoff is given a new title...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translations for Geoff's dialogue available [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859345/chapters/8619814))

Geoff quickly led the odd little procession down the back hallway, unlocking the door and hustling inside without delay. Greg stepped inside as the lights came on, looking around with interest. It had been years since he'd seen it, of course, but it hadn't changed all that much. The most glaring alteration was that the curtain that had concealed the largest of Scott's BDSM props had been torn down, and the furniture itself was missing. Instead, the huge bed had been pushed into the corner in its place. Greg quirked a silent question at Geoff with a little jerk of his head.

Geoff shrugged idly. "He moved aw 'at it a coople ay years back. Whether he took it taw anither place ur jist back tae his, Ah dunno. He still holds majority shaur in th' club itself, but doesnae pure hae much tae contribute these days. We hardly e'en spick anymair, an' if we dae, it's mostly ben th' solicitors." He chuckled slightly at Greg's alarmed eyebrows. "Nae, naethin' malicioos, jist business matters an' aw. Ah hink he'd be willin' tae part wi' it noo, but Ah still dornt hae th' cash." He sighed heavily as he looked around the room somewhat wistfully. "Ain e'en if Ah coods ain it ootrecht, Ah still wooldnae hae th' capital tae fix it up th' way Ah'd loch."

Greg frowned slightly as he watched his friend pass a meaty hand over his brow and then start the ritual of preparing the room, shaking out fresh, clean sheets over both the bed and the sofa that was also a new addition. Greg heard a quiet noise from behind him, as if someone discreetly clearing his throat. He turned and saw Mycroft standing by the door, a cunning gleam in his eye as he also scanned the room perfunctorily. His Pet made brief eye contact with him before glancing at the burly barman with an upraised eyebrow and then back again. Greg bit back a quick grin as he nodded curtly, with a little twist of his neck. _'Later.'_

Pet smirked with a little nod of his own before turning his attention back to his brother, who had instantly migrated toward the pole that had been erected in the corner diagonal from the bed, near to the door to the en suite. It was on a slightly raised platform, and Greg was pleased to see that it had been bolted in securely to both floor and ceiling. Baby was simply twining his way around it uncertainly, biting his lip bashfully as John looked on with an indulgent gaze. He had settled into the middle seat of the semi-circular sofa as soon as Geoff had thrown the sheet over it, his shoes and jacket already discarded by the door.

Low music suddenly filled the room, something with a steady, heavy beat. It was perhaps a little repetitive, but Baby glanced at Geoff with gratitude as he fiddled with the stereo system. At least now he had something to swing his hips to, something to help loosen the set of his shoulders and spine. He blushed as his big brother stepped up onto the platform and took his waist in his hands, moving with and against him languidly. They traded soft kisses that quickly became heated as they twisted and writhed around each other and the pole.

Geoff came to stand next to Greg, wrapping an arm around his waist as they watched the brothers dancing together. The silver-haired man grinned as his friend trembled against him, reaching down to tweak his bum as he kissed his cheek. "Why don't you sit yourself down before those knees of yours just give out on you, eh, mate?" Geoff groaned audibly, but obediently shuffled toward the sofa as Greg pushed at him. He sat down at John's right side, eyeing him a little warily as the smaller man gave him a bright and somewhat cheeky grin. Greg wandered that direction himself, choosing to stand behind the sofa as he quickly ducked down to unlace and remove his boots.

The tempo of the music changed slightly, and Greg looked up as Pet placed one more gentle kiss on Baby's lips before wordlessly encouraging him off the platform. They all looked on with interest as Pet reached up to give the pole a solid tug, apparently testing the strength of the bolts. With a pleased smile he made a little sort of running jump, letting the momentum of his body carry him in a circle around the pole as he tightened the muscles in his arms and lifted his feet from the ground in a modified split. He loosened his grip slightly as he continued to whirl, his body slowly drifting down to the floor until he was on his knees, his head thrown back, the cords in his neck showing in stark relief.

Before any of them could process what they had just seen, Pet was on his feet once again, giving a little hop and a jump, reaching as high up on the pole as he could. He wrapped one leg around the pole securely, tucking it behind his knee tightly as he tipped his torso backwards, smiling faintly as he hung there by just that tenuous grip. Sherlock's gasp of delight could clearly be heard over the steady beat, as could John and Greg's twin growls. Geoff simply gaped. With a tiny wrinkle of concentration between his brows, Pet slid down the pole until his hands made contact with the floor. Settling himself down on his palms, he let go and swung both legs over his head, coming back onto his feet with a little flourish.

Greg quickly ducked out from behind the sofa with another growl and snapped his fingers, pointing to the floor in front of him. "Here, Pet. _Now_." Mycroft hastened to comply, his chin tucked down low as his cheeks burned bright red. He tugged on his leather trousers, intent on going to his knees, but Greg forestalled him by pulling him in close by his waistcoat. "Where..." Another heady growl as Greg nipped at his lower lip, "on earth..." Both hands fisted into soft red curls, now crunchy with product, "did you learn..." His hands roaming now, clutching a leather-clad arse to him hard, "to do _that_?" Pet whimpered quietly as Greg refused to let him answer, crushing their lips together, absolutely plundering his mouth with his nimble tongue.

When he was finally able to surface for air, all Pet could do was pant raggedly. "W-work, Daddy. I was trained extensively for any number of potential scenarios..." Greg growled again, this time a sound of anger rather than arousal. Mycroft's eyes went wide as he shook his head decisively. "No, Daddy. It's been a number of years since I was out in the field, and I never had to put these or other, um, similar skills to use."

He relaxed as Greg did, humming contentedly as his mouth was attacked again. Greg pulled away, his dark eyes fierce. "More. Show me more."

He gave him a little shove back to the platform, where his brother was waiting, quivering excitedly. "Teach me, Mycie. Please oh please." Pet tossed a little grin over his shoulder and went to him, grasping both of his hands in his as their heads came together for a quick conference.

Greg turned back to the sofa, his eyes running over John's form with appreciation as the smaller man started to work the buttons on his shirt loose. He winked saucily as Greg grinned, shaking his head. "No vest tonight, you dirty little thing?"

John showed his teeth. "No pants, either."

Greg settled back with a quiet chuckle and Geoff whimpered audibly. They both looked to the Scotsman as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

After a moment, he stood and headed for the small refrigerator that Greg hadn't even noticed during his brief survey of the room. "Want anythin', lads? There's nae booze, Ah keep 'at aw up front, but thaur is water an' some fizzies." He quirked an eyebrow at them as they both shook their heads, bemused. Geoff shrugged and hummed to himself as he rooted around in the very back, near to the tiny freezer compartment. He finally withdrew, his face glowing with contentment as he pulled out two bottles of obviously ice-cold water. Greg and John exchanged glances and then broke out into uproarious laughter as the burly barman settled back into his seat and firmly pressed both bottles to his groin.

"That's cheating!" Baby paused from where he had been unlacing his second boot, a petulant scowl on his face. Greg cleared his throat loudly with a pointed look, and Baby instantly dropped his eyes, his fingers twisting together as he was wordlessly chastised for his little outburst.

Pet tucked himself up to his brother's back, running his fingers through his dark curls as he hooked his chin over his shoulder. "We didn't make any stipulations, little one. The big man is perfectly within his rights to do whatever he wishes in order to contain himself."

Baby awkwardly shuffled his feet, finally kicking off his boot with a little sigh. "You're right." He glanced up through his lashes. "I'm sorry I yelled, Mister Barman."

There was a low rumble of laughter from the Scotsman, nicely accompanied by a sharp giggle from John. "Geoff, laddie. It's quite aw reit tae caa me by mah nam, duckie."

Sherlock blushed prettily, but shook his head as he looked between the three men on the sofa. "Doesn't feel right. Not here - not with Daddy and Papa."

Greg blinked as Pet caressed his brother's shoulders and spoke low in his ear. But of course, here and now, with the roles that they were playing, he was the (mostly) obedient child, and they were the adults. It certainly wouldn't have felt right to him to call any of his parents' friends by their first names either.

He shook himself slightly as Pet gave Baby a little shove, a nonverbal _'Go on, then'_. "Daddy, he's your friend, right? An old friend?" Greg nodded silently. "Almost like brothers, maybe?"

He grinned suddenly at Baby's hesitant tone, getting a glimpse of what he was aiming for. Greg cast a quick glance at Geoff, who smiled back with a soft glow in his eyes. "Yeah. Yeah, you could say that."

"So is it okay if we call you Uncle Geoff?"

The barman blinked rapidly as he nodded, obviously a little overwhelmed. "'At woods be brammer, lads. Ah'm honoored."

Both boys blushed as John reached out to caress Geoff's knee. "Welcome to the family, Uncle." He grinned wickedly as he scooted just a tad closer, humming low as the Scotsman eyed him suspiciously. He made choking noise low in his throat as the smaller man started to trail his fingers higher up one substantial thigh, tracing the tartan pattern idly. Geoff angled away from him slightly, pressing the cold water bottles into his crotch with firmer pressure.

All of the men gathered laughed at him softly. "See, little one? We'll still get to see him make a mess at some point this evening." With a wicked little grin, Pet pulled Baby back toward the pole, quietly murmuring instructions to him, showing him how to grip and use the momentum of his body to swing himself around and up. He tried a daring dip backwards, his quicksilver eyes gleaming with excitement as his older brother kept one hand between his shoulder blades to steady him. "Oh, well done, poppet."

Baby turned a delighted upside-down smile on Pet. "Thank you, brother mine." His plush lips twisted slightly as he contemplated the floor hanging over his head. _"Um."_

Pet chuckled quietly and pushed him upright, waiting until both of his hands were once more wrapped around the pole and legs released. "Come on down here, little one." He pulled his brother close as he was sliding down, holding his feet off the ground with a very solid hold on his waist as they kissed. He let him down onto his feet and deftly slipped both hands into Baby's shirt, pulling it up and off without ceremony. They ignored the mixed noises of arousal and delight from the direction of the sofa as they resumed their kissing, becoming utterly lost in themselves as they swayed to the heavy beat that was still playing.

Baby sighed as his brother licked a long, wet stripe up his neck, his fingers dabbling at the waistband of his green leather trousers. "You should take these off. Daddy wants to see your new boots, Mycie."

Pet hummed as he gently took Baby's hands and raised them over his head, making sure that he was holding tight to the pole before releasing him. He took firm hold of his little brother's hips and started to drop to his knees, moving downward at a snail's pace as he traced the very tip of his tongue over every nook and cranny that he happened across along his journey. With a little whimper, Baby's hips unconsciously tilted toward Pet's body, and his brother hummed his approval, nipping at his navel gently. He ran his nose along and down the zip of Baby's leather trousers, his eyes closing in bliss as he inhaled deeply. He burrowed into the warmth and the scent, letting out a groan as his little brother squirmed into him wantonly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party really begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translations for Geoff's dialogue available [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859345/chapters/8619874))

Pet's elegant fingers traced along Baby's waistband before tripping downward. "Oh, I know what Daddy wants to see, little one. He and Papa, they want to see  _everything_." He turned his head to the side slightly, smiling innocently at the newest member of their odd little band. "Uncle now, too." He turned his cool grey eyes upward, licking his lips as he started to draw Baby's zip down. "Which is why we're going to show them your secret first." Baby blushed, his hands still held over his head, his body a magnificent curve trapped between the pole and his brother. "Is that okay?"

Sherlock immediately nodded, his entire being radiating trust. "Yes, Mycie. Whatever you say." Pet swayed slightly, going up on his knees to press his cheek into his brother's taut belly. Then he started to work the tight leather trousers down, peeling them off with the utmost care.

Geoff hissed suddenly and quickly crossed his legs as John's hand clamped onto his thigh hard. John himself seemed to have stopped breathing, his mouth hanging open listlessly and slate-blue eyes wide. Greg shook his head with a wild grin and leant forward, bracing his elbows on his knees as he watched the trousers come all the way off.

"Fucking  _hell_ , Baby."

A vibrant blush was Sherlock's only response as his brother backed away from him, kneeling at the edge of the platform as he let him take centre stage. Both John and Greg had already seen one Holmes brother adorned with stockings, of course, but the younger had upped the game with the addition of a lacy garter belt. The whole ensemble was ridiculously sheer, almost laughably so, because what was the point? Oh, but that was precisely the point, wasn't it? To make those long legs even longer with the seam of the stockings tracing a stark black line up the back of calf and thigh, to make that pale skin shimmer and shine in the half-light... To draw the eye to the trim waist, the lace along the edges of the belt framing that surprisingly plump and utterly lush arse... And, oh, the knickers, so sheer as to be almost invisible, except for the rather pretty black bows that were sitting right at the top of both crack and crotch, making Baby's package look for all the world like a decadent gift just waiting to be opened.

Baby blushed again as he twirled for their viewing pleasure, his cock filling out and threatening to burst from its rather inadequate confinement. As the music played on, he began to sway and writhe, putting his brother's impromptu lessons to work as they all looked on. Pet glanced aside to his Daddy, his face flushed with an intoxicating combination of pride and lust. Greg smirked and beckoned to him, biting his lip hard as he simply crawled over on his hands and knees. John moaned next to him, his eyes darting between the vision twirling around the pole and the eager supplicant on the floor.

Greg leant back against the sofa as Pet simply planted his face right into the vee of his spread legs, heaving out a hot gust of breath over his crotch. "Daddy..."

 _"Nghkgoodgoddamn."_  Pet started to run his hands up Greg's legs, but he shook his head. "Papa first." He trailed his fingers over Pet's mouth, smiling as his pink tongue darted out to taste them. "Uncle and I want to watch you take Papa apart, yeah?"

Pet nodded as he continued to lick at Greg's fingers, turning smouldering eyes on his Papa. John moaned again and nodded, his fingers scrabbling at his zip, but finding his angle too awkward to get it pulled down properly. He finally just stood up with a jerk to get a better grip, ignoring the quiet snickers surrounding him as he got everything shucked off without delay. Geoff's breath caught in his throat and his legs fell open again as John turned to him briefly, giving him a full view. Pet took the opportunity to shed his waistcoat, tossing it on top of John's discarded clothing.

Then he shuffled over on his knees and took hold of his Papa's hips, running his nose along the crack of his arse. John fell forward slightly with a loud cry, suddenly finding himself holding tight to the Scotsman's shoulders for support as Pet began to employ his tongue with wicked precision. Geoff's hands twitched in a bid to reach out and touch, but he just barely held himself in check, clenching them into tight fists. Greg slid over and took one of his meaty paws in his own, coaxing it open as he kissed his knuckles before deliberately placing it on John's chest.

"You can touch, mate. Anywhere you like." He cupped Geoff's jaw and pulled him in for a deep snog. "You can kiss and taste. Just above the waist for tonight."

The Scotsman breathed against his lips, his hands wandering over John's naked body and Greg's denim-clad legs. "Tonecht?"

John moaned as he spread his legs a little wider, Geoff's hand having found its mark, and Pet's tongue working at him deeply. "Oh  _fuck_. Yeah." He bit his lip as he pressed his forehead into Geoff's, panting quietly. "Different negotiations for different nights, Uncle dear."

Geoff's steady rhythm on John's cock faltered slightly, and Greg chuckled. "C'mon, mate. You didn't think this was just going to be a one-time thing, did ya?" The burly barman just stared, his eyes darting between the two men's faces incredulously. John, of course, was nearly completely out of it, his hips rocking between Pet's hot mouth and Geoff's tight fist. "The boys just found themselves an Uncle, I'm not about to take that away from them." He turned his head and winked as his youngest boy flung himself around the pole in one last twirl. "In't that right, Baby?"

Sherlock promptly pranced over to him, running his fingers down his torso as he gingerly settled down on Greg's knees. "Of course, Daddy. We want to play with Uncle Geoff lots and lots." Pet gave a wordless agreement as he tugged on John's hips a little harder, and his brother reached out to run his fingers through his hair as he watched the barman's hand with interest. He giggled quietly. "Papa's gonna make a mess soon..."

"Hm. I do believe you're right, Lockie." He closed his hand over Geoff's forearm, squeezing gently until John was reluctantly released. "Pet. No messes, okay? I don't want to have to pay a dry cleaning bill just for one mucky kilt." Baby giggled again, but moaned quietly as his brother pulled back from John's arse and turned him around without a word. He pushed him into sitting over Geoff's broad lap before simply sucking him down and giving one solid pull with his tongue. John's back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he writhed back against the Scotsman's solid body.

Pet kept his mouth locked around the base of John's prick as he came, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he eagerly swallowed it all, carefully licking him clean as John's body quivered through a number of aftershocks. Mycroft turned a sticky but pleased grin on him as he fell back against Geoff, humming quietly as his arms came up to hold him close. John yelped quietly as his bare arse came into contact with the bottles of water, but quickly dissolved into a giggling fit as both the Scotsman and Greg snorted out nearly identical huffs of laughter.

Pet hummed happily as he rested his cheek on one of his Papa's thighs, his small hand working through his red curls gently in gratitude. Geoff breathed out a heady combination of moan and sigh as he ran his broad fingers over John's body indiscriminately, feeling out the solid muscles in arms and legs and torso. "Feckin' heel, mucker."

Greg laughed quietly as he traced over Baby's legs in return. "Yeah. Tight little thing, in't he?"

"Yoo're a lucky dobber, 'at's fur sure..."

John smirked as he reached down between his body and the Scotsman's, coming up with one of the bottles of water. He cracked it open and settled back again, drinking deeply as he rested his tawny head on one broad shoulder, basking in the afterglow and the unabashed appreciation of his current easy chair. Geoff rumbled quiet noises of delight in his ear as he caressed him, causing John's body to shiver and shudder under both his voice and his hands. After a while, one of the Scotsman's hands wandered over to tentatively trace over one of Baby's kneecaps. Greg chuckled as Baby squirmed on his lap, eagerly extending his leg even as he bashfully tucked his face into his Daddy's neck.

Geoff smiled broadly as he ran his hand down and under the long limb, squeezing Baby's calf gently before running the back of one finger up his instep. Sherlock peeked out from under Greg's chin as he wiggled his toes, blushing prettily as his Uncle gave each of them a little tweak. With a quiet growl, John simply captured the whole foot, biting down on Baby's big toe just to hear him shriek. Pet ducked away quickly as his brother's leg flailed wildly, and Greg shook his head at his grumpy expression.

"Go wash that sticky face, you filthy little boy. Don't take too long, because I really do need to see those boots of yours, my love." Pet smirked as he rose gracefully to his feet. John's eyes lingered on his leather-clad backside disappearing into the bathroom even as he continued to play with Baby's toes. "And you, little one. Would you like to help prepare your big brother for me, hm?" Greg ran his fingers through dark curls as Baby blushed again, pulling him out of the shelter of his neck so he could look him in the face.

"Already did, Daddy." Baby twisted his fingers together mindlessly as Greg once more employed the silent eyebrow to demand an explanation. "When we were getting ready to come see you, he knew what you'd want, really both of us knew so he asked me to help and I did but then I got a bit excited because he's so pretty when he's on his hands and knees like that and he said that I'd been good and he'd give me a treat and oh, Daddy..." He sighed with delight. "Daddy, I really really love Mycie's mouth..."

The men gathered all chuckled softly at his shy blush and downturned eyes. "Oh, love, we all do." John nudged Geoff slightly. "Except this one, of course. But that's only because he hasn't had the privilege yet." He twisted his torso and planted a firm kiss on the Scotsman's mouth. "Maybe next time, yeah?"

Geoff groaned as he tossed his head back, his right arm tightening around John's middle. "Ach, aye. 'At woods be grain."

Greg hummed as he tickled his fingers down Baby's belly and lower, tracing the clear outline of his stiff prick underneath the questionable shelter of his knickers. "Ah, I see. That's why you aren't begging like a greedy little thing for someone to tend to you. You've already been taken care of once this evening, so you aren't aching for it quite yet, are you?"

Pet stopped just outside the door to the bathroom, his mouth turned down slightly. "Did I do wrong, Daddy? Papa?"

John wriggled free from Geoff's grip and slid off his knees, going to comfort their eldest. "Oh, no, sweetheart. We know that you like to take care of your little brother, so everything's just fine. Here." He took him by the waist and drew him closer to the sofa, his slate-blue eyes wandering up and down and side to side. "So lovely, Mycie. You're so very, very lovely. Want me to help you out of these silly trousers of yours so we can all get a good look?"

Pet blushed and nodded tremulously. "Thank you, Papa."

"Oh, you know it's my pleasure, darling." He went up on the very tippiest of tip-toes to wrap one small hand around the back of Pet's neck, pulling him down for a drawn-out snog. "You made me feel wonderful, sweetheart. You're such a _good_  boy." Mycroft's eyes fluttered against his Papa's breath, and everybody assembled shivered slightly as John's fingers started to work the single button loose.

Greg grabbed hold of Sherlock's hair and drew him in for a swift bite on his long, white neck, earning a breathy moan. "Go keep Uncle Geoff company, my love. Daddy needs to get these clothes off now."

Baby squealed and in the next moment, Geoff suddenly found himself with a lapful of a squirmy, bestockinged boy. "Weel awrite, laddie. An' fit loch thes forenicht?" He ran his broad hands up the smooth back and back down again, tickling along the edges of the garter belt and playing with the little bow at the back of his knickers.

Sherlock squealed again as he shuddered delightfully. "Oh, your hands. They feel like Daddy's! So big and strong..." Geoff threw a grin in Greg's direction, who was shaking his head with a rueful twist to his lips as he stripped down efficiently. Baby hummed as he dipped his fingertips under the collar of the Scotsman's shirt, his eyes widening as he became aware of the treasure lying underneath. He plucked at the fabric as he tried to sneak a peek, a small wrinkle of concentration marring his brow. "Can I see? Oh, please..." Greg chuckled as Geoff nodded in bemusement, lifting his arms as his t-shirt was swiftly removed and tossed aside.  _"Ohhh..."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continued to entertain Daddy and Papa and now Uncle Geoff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smutsmut ahead! Woo!
> 
> Pure porn, I have no excuse other than yay for porn!
> 
> Please do comment, let me know what you think...
> 
> Kisses, my lovelies!
> 
> (Translations for Geoff's dialogue available [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3859345/chapters/8620252))

Greg chuckled quietly as Sherlock pulled away slightly, his quicksilver eyes wide with delight. Geoff's laughter rumbled through the room as the lad in his lap reached out with one tentative finger and slowly traced along his collarbone, just above the line of abundant hair decorating his chest. Greg ducked around the sofa again, stopping behind the Scotsman. Without hesitation, he plunged both hands into that luscious fur coat and tightened his fingers, tugging on it hard. Geoff moaned as his head went back, and Greg swiftly leant down for a filthy upside-down kiss, pressing his tongue to his friend's, dragging it down slowly as he came back up.

"Don't be afraid to dig right in, my darling boy. Uncle Geoff likes it, as you can see."

With a boisterous giggle, Sherlock planted his face directly into the centre of Geoff's chest and shook his head vigorously, thoroughly rubbing his cheeks into the auburn hair. He came up with another giggle, the back of his hand pressed to his nose. "Tickles, Daddy."

Greg laughed as he reached out to caress Sherlock's dark curls. "Yes, it does, my love. But it feels good too, doesn't it?"

Sherlock nodded, his eyes dropping to where his fingers were gently running through the hair, from chest to belly. With a little smirk, he tightened his grip just as Greg had, his face erupting into a wild grin as his Uncle moaned and writhed underneath him, his hands clutching at his waist in a firm grip. John had paused in stripping Mycroft down, his fingers still gripping the zip of his trousers as he stared at the bounty underneath Baby's hands. Greg chuckled slightly as he gave Geoff's head a perfunctory pat and went to them, swiftly insinuating one hand down the back of Pet's trousers as he pulled John in for a kiss.

"Go on, then." John grinned wildly and practically threw himself down on the sofa next to Geoff, his small hands reaching out to caress and tangle and tug right alongside Sherlock's. Greg turned his attention back to his pet, shaking his head slightly as he began to pull his leather trousers down. "And you. My God, what am I to _do_ with you?"

Mycroft giggled quietly as he shimmied his hips, aiding his Daddy as best as he could in his single-minded mission to get him stripped down to nothing but his extravagant footwear. "Anything you like, Daddy."

Greg snorted, closing his eyes briefly as he crouched, smiling broadly as he felt Mycroft's hands on his shoulders, supporting himself as he stepped out of the trousers. Once he was sure that Pet was once more on solid ground, or at least as solid as stiletto heels possibly could be, he simply tossed the leather over his shoulder and took in a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking up. And up. And - oh _Christ_. Mycroft smiled shyly down at him as he idly played with Greg's hair, rocking his body back and forth, gently swaying under the force of his lover's stare.

The double-damned boots were indeed thigh-high, and Greg felt his balance waver as he looked at them, the black leather snug to every centimetre of his pet's long, long legs. He went down on his knees as he wrapped both hands around one elegant ankle and ran them up, squeezing the muscle of his calf, pressing his palms to the taut muscles of his thigh, groaning loudly at the feel and the smell of the leather. Mycroft shivered with delight as his Daddy paid homage to him by touching and caressing, by tucking himself in closer and running his nose along the backs of his knees. His spiky hair tickled at his bollocks as he ran his mouth up Mycroft's creamy inner thighs, and he moaned breathily as Greg took hold of the cock-cage and gave it a hearty tug.

"No fancy knickers, my love?"

Mycroft blushed as he shook his head. "Thought the boots might be enough, Daddy. Silky pants might just have driven you mad..."

John laughed from the sofa, where all three men had stilled to watch as Pet was stripped down. "That was very good thinking, kitten-cat." Mycroft's eyes fluttered as Geoff groaned aloud, unconsciously grinding up into the plush bottom that was still pressed firmly to his lap.

Sherlock unfolded himself and gracefully turned on Geoff's thighs to face outward, spreading his legs and propping his hands on his Uncle's knees. "Fuck him, Daddy."

Greg swiftly got to his feet and reached out to fist his hand in Baby's curls, tugging on them as Sherlock squirmed and moaned. "Dirty little boy. You should get a spanking for being so filthy and bold. You know that Papa and I like our boys to be sweet."

Sherlock squirmed some more, smiling sharply as Geoff groaned from behind him, clasping at his waist and grinding up again. "But Mycie's been looking forward to it allll night, Daddy." He reached out and pulled Greg in a bit closer, looking up at him from under his lashes as he pressed his cheek to his stiff cock, nuzzling into it. He laid a soft kiss on one hip-bone, trailing his fingers up and down his Daddy's dark treasure-trail and underneath, cupping his bollocks and squeezing gently. "Please, Daddy. Mycie wants it, and we want to see it." Sherlock turned his head. "Don't we, Papa?" John nodded wordlessly, his eyes huge and dark as they looked between Baby's face and Daddy's prick. "Uncle Geoff?"

"Ach, aye, laddie. Huir uv a much sae." He licked his lips as he looked over Sherlock's shoulder, his eyes fixed on much the same thing as John's were. "Say, John... Ah kin 'at it's hans only fur th' lads, but woods ye min' terribly if Ah..."

John almost laughed, but as Mycroft wandered over to the side of the sofa and four pairs of eyes were suddenly on him, he swallowed and nodded. "Not at all, my fine gent. You're welcome to take that liberty with either Daddy or Papa, just not with the boys. Not yet." He swiftly reached out to grab at Geoff's meaty forearm as Baby squealed with delight and vacated his lap, throwing himself into his brother's arms. "Just a taste, though. Poor Mycie really has been very patient, and we wouldn't want to ruin his treat, would we?"

Geoff shuddered and let out a quiet stuttering laugh. "As if Greggy wooldnae be able tae gie it up agin in a flash..."

John shrugged with a little giggle. "Still."

"Nae, mucker." He looked up into Mycroft's face and gave him a saucy wink. "Ah'll nae tak' yer treat awa', laddie. Ah tryst."

Both boys suddenly ducked down to kiss round cheeks and bald head, whispering, "Thank you, Uncle," in unison. Geoff blushed from his navel all the way up and back down again, high spots of colour lingering on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears.

He shifted on the sofa slightly, scooting forward and running his hands up the backs of Greg's solid thighs, giving them a firm squeeze. John bit his lip as the Scotsman took Greg's cock in one meaty paw and stroked it gently, leaning forward and burying his nose in the thick thatch of dark curls at the root. "Ach, mucker... Ah dreamt abit daein' thes agin, ye ken." His voice was muffled, but undeniably happy.

Greg stifled a groan as he threw his head back, caressing the broad shoulders. "Yeah, mate, I know." He wasn't able to bite back on the moan that came out from somewhere low in his belly as Geoff sucked one heavy bollock into his mouth and hummed around it vigorously. "Don't know why we never...oh sweet Christ."

Geoff chuckled low and continued to lick at Greg's cock with tiny, delicate sweeps of his tongue. "When ye an' Edward feel apart, ye didne come aroond tae th' club as much anymair. An' when ye did, ye werenae exactly in th' muid fur gab. But Ah didne forgit ye, Greggy."

"Nor I you, my lovely Jock." Greg sighed melodramatically as he reached below and tugged on his chest hair. "I guess that just means we'll have to make up for some lost time." He turned a bright grin on all three of his lovers. "In't that right, lads?" John chuckled quietly and reached out to pinch Greg's bum as the boys both nodded solemnly. Geoff licked his lips and angled Greg's cock a bit closer to his mouth as the silver-haired man took in a deep breath and nodded toward the large bed in the corner of the room. "Boys, go put on a show for me."

They giggled and pranced away, Pet slinking a bit like a runway model, swinging his narrow hips with every high, sure step. Sherlock just frowned slightly and tossed his brother down on the bed on his back, instantly straddling his waist and arching his spine so that his be-ribboned bottom jutted out saucily. They began to rock together, elegant hands roaming all over pale and creamy skin as they giggled and moaned. John took in breath of his own and clamped one hand on the back of Geoff's neck as the barman's lips came together over the head of Greg's prick. He squeezed and pushed, but the Scotsman would not be rushed, and he slowly leant forward, eventually taking all of him in before gagging and backing off slightly.

"Just like that, ohhh fuck." John shook his head as Geoff rolled his eyes at him smugly, and Greg grinned fiercely before withdrawing and sliding back in, making him choke a little more forcefully. "Don't get cheeky, mate. You know that I'll make you work for it." Geoff moaned and dribbled a bit as he sucked him down again. "God _fucking_ damn. John - touch him." The smaller man's eyes fluttered momentarily before he scooted a bit closer, running his hand up one substantial thigh over the material of the kilt. "No, really touch him, get under that fancy skirt of his and wrap your hand around him. I want you to give him a good hard tug from me, love."

_"Nghk."_

Geoff abruptly closed his eyes as he felt his kilt being lifted, unconsciously spreading his legs open wider as an extremely inquisitive hand intruded on his personal space, and as John did just as he was told, the Scotsman's throat opened just a bit wider to let out a truly rumbling moan, and that was when Greg pushed in even deeper.

"Oh, fuck me, _yes_." He thrust a few more times, until there was a painful pinch on his bum and sharp teeth digging into his thigh.

"Gregory. Don't you forget about Mycie, now."

"Oh, shit." He withdrew suddenly, looking to the bed, where Pet had neatly flipped Baby over on his back and was thrusting against him lightly. Sherlock's long, stocking-clad legs were wrapped tight around his brother's waist, and he was panting and moaning like some cheap porno starlet, making Mycie giggle down at him merrily. Greg absent-mindedly rubbed the top of Geoff's head as he watched his eldest boy's arse flex around the metal plug that was firmly clenched between his cheeks. "Thank you, Papa. That would have been a tragedy. Get him ready for me, would you?"

John released the prize hidden under yards of tartan fabric and instantly went to the bed, placing a hand on Mycie's lower back and speaking to him gently before reaching for the plug. Greg stepped back and held out his hands for Geoff to grasp, and he pulled him to his feet with a little groan. He nodded down at the kilt perfunctorily. "Think that can come off now, don't you?"

"Aye, mucker." He hesitated though, looking between the long, lean bodies of the boys on the bed and John's tight golden form, all of them quite unselfconsciously on display.

Greg pulled him in for a tender kiss, running his hands over front and back eagerly. "You're not still on about that, are you?"

"It's nae whit yoo're used tae seein' ur feelin'."

"That's the same bullshit you tried to pull on me all those years ago. It din't matter then, and it doesn't matter now. I adore every burly, hairy inch, and so will my boys. They love new experiences, love to explore and learn. You're gonna be a grand new experiment for the both of them, my lovely Jock. And John's been dying to get his hands on this fur coat of yours ever since I told him about it." He grinned easily at Geoff's bright blush. "You're a gift to every single man in this room. _Never_ think otherwise."

"Greggy..."  

"Uncle Geoff..." The Scotsman looked up in surprise to find Sherlock hovering nearby, holding his arms behind his back as he swayed back and forth gently. "Papa and I would very much like to snuggle with you while we all watch Daddy and Mycie." They all looked to the bed where John was propped up against the headboard, Mycroft laid out sideways with his arse on the edge of the mattress, clearly waiting for Daddy to just sink into him. John gestured, and Greg released Geoff and made a beeline for his Pet, moaning low as he lifted his legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in close. Sherlock tugged on Geoff's hand and drew him closer to the bed, reaching out to run his fingers along the waistband of the kilt. "Take this silly thing off now."

Greg looked up from where he was lavishing messy kisses on Mycie's neck and chest. "Baby. What have I told you about being rude?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes as Geoff stifled a grin. "Take this silly thing off now _please_."

"Better." Greg once again turned his full attention back on his oldest boy, standing up straight and grasping him behind the back of leather-clad knees to push up and out, fixing his eyes on that sweet little pucker of flesh that was loose and open, just waiting for him. Mycie giggled and straightened his legs, closing them and hooking one ankle under the other before shifting them to one side, looking up at his Daddy quite coquettishly as he propped them both up against one of his shoulders.

Greg shuddered with sheer delight and wrapped one arm around those long, long legs, rubbing his cheek into the butter-soft leather of the thigh-high boots. Taking in a deep breath, he reached down between them with his free hand and angled his cock just so before sinking in, smoothly sliding in all the way to the root. Mycie’s back arched as Greg threw his head back, clutching hard to shin and thigh as he stilled. There was motion in the bed as the entwined couple breathed together, their bodies adjusting, accommodating.

Pet looked up a little awkwardly, off behind him and to the side, to watch as Uncle Geoff settled down next to John up against the headboard. Baby instantly moulded himself to his free side, throwing one be-stockinged leg over a substantial thigh and nestling it in between. The Scotsman rumbled his approval as he wrapped his arm around the trim waist and began to run his fingers up and down the mesh-covered cleft of that plush arse. John chuckled as he turned his back on him slightly, Geoff’s other arm also making itself cosy around his waist and reaching below and between, gently cupping his package in one meaty paw. The smaller man wriggled his approval and settled down, his slate-blue eyes fixed on the tableau that was spread out before the three men.

Greg almost had to laugh at the sheer delight in the Scotsman’s eyes. “All right there, mate?”

“Ach, aye, mucker. Tak’ ever’ chance ‘at life throws at ye, fur life is cuttie, an’ yoo’re a lang time deid.”

“Oh blimey, now you’ve gone full Scotch on us - spouting endearing little proverbs and all…”

Everybody gathered round giggled quietly as Geoff’s cheeks once more blazed bright red, but John just hummed and wriggled a little deeper into him, caressing his forearm gently. “I like it.”

Greg grinned easily as he began to thrust into Mycie’s willing body, still clutching tight to the leather-clad legs that were propped up against his shoulder. “You would. Maybe when Uncle comes to visit for Sunday dinner, you’ll finally pull out the tartan that you’ve teased me with in the past, eh love?”

Geoff gasped quietly and swiftly buried his nose in the nape of the smaller man’s neck. “John, dae ye?”

“Aye, laddie. Mebbe Ah will dig it mah kilt fur ye. Gie thes lot an efter tatties an’ neebs shaw.”

The Scotsman groaned aloud as the boys squealed with excitement, and Greg found himself pushing into Mycroft a bit faster and deeper as his eldest writhed against him. The thought of watching the two of them at it clad in nothing but their kilts - oh Lord up above.

John grinned at him wickedly even as he pushed into Geoff’s hand, his own interest slowly becoming all too apparent. “You’re seeing it now, aren’t you? Watching the two of us in your head. Tell us, Gregory.”

Greg grunted quietly and withdrew, shuffling backward and gesturing curtly. Mycroft instantly flipped over and went to his knees, spreading his thighs wide as he went down on his elbows. Greg sank back in almost before his boy was settled, shoving a hard burst of breath out from his nose. “Fuck, Pet.” He took his waist in his hands and set up a steady pace, slow enough to draw it out, to keep his breathing even. He winked at the threesome that was wrapped up in each other, their eyes wide and unblinking as they took in the show. “Yeah, I’m seeing it.” He closed his eyes and threw his head back slightly, listening to the heady noises of his cock driving into his willing supplicant, just feeling the delicious way his Pet tightened and clamped down around him. “Both of you in your fancy skirts, both of you with hands wandering underneath, my lovely Jock there on his knees with his head tucked under your kilt, sucking you down, John. Oh yes, my love, that mouth around you, that kilt of yours bobbing up and down…” He grinned as quiet giggles filtered in over the dirty noises of his own love-making. “And then you just can’t stand it any more, can you? You just have to know how his arse looks when he’s bent over, when that kilt of his is flipped over his back, framing that lovely backside so perfectly. And he will bend over for you, John. He’s very eager, just loves a good solid fuck.” Greg slapped Mycie’s arse briefly. “Just like our boys. So eager and easy and lovely to sink into and just fuck and fuck and fuck until he’s begging to come in that gorgeous thick accent of his. Oh, he begs so beautifully. Ngh, _God_ …” Greg thrashed his head from side from side to side gently, his fingers digging into Mycroft’s hips a bit deeper as his momentum picked up. “Oh sweet baby Jesus, _yes_ , his voice and the noises his body makes and you’re holding up your own silly little skirt to watch as your prick slides in and out, feeling the heavy weight of it moving against the backs of your thighs as you push into him and yes, he’s begging for it, John, begging like a dirty whore…”

“Ah’d beg fur onie ay ye. It woods be mah privilege tae bend ower an’ be used by onie ay ye braw gentlemen.” Geoff nodded knowingly at Mycroft as he looked up at him awkwardly, his breath coming in short quick pants as his Daddy fucked deep into him. “Ah’m sure yer laddie thaur knows whit Ah’m talkin’ abit.” He winked as his tongue came out to sweep over his bottom lip. “Ye tak’ yer Daddy sae beautifully, sweit loon. Loove tae feel heem inside ye, dornt ye? Knowin’ ‘at yoo’re makin’ heem feel sae guid…”

Mycroft gasped and nodded, his forelock bouncing against his temple. “Yes, Uncle. Oh yes, I love making Daddy feel good. Really _really_ good...uhhh, yes…”

Greg snarled low and bent down, wrapping one arm diagonally over Mycroft’s torso and pulling him up on his knees. He held his throat firmly with his free hand and growled again as his sank his teeth into his neck, into those inviting shiny half-moon scars. The incessant rhythm of his hips stuttered and John moaned as he extricated himself from Geoff’s gentle grip, swiftly crawling to Mycroft’s side, reaching out to tug on the cock-cage. Greg growled again as John reached out his other hand, giving his flexing bottom a hard pinch, bestowing a swift bite on the arm that was holding tight to their boy’s throat.

“Come, Daddy. Come for your sweet pet, for me. For all of us.” Geoff seemed to hold his breath as Sherlock quickly straddled his lap, rubbing his hard cock against his belly as he twisted his torso, keeping his eyes on his brother’s face as his mouth fell open in a silent wail.

Greg bit down hard and shoved himself in even deeper and kept himself there as he shivered himself to pieces, pulsing it all into Pet’s arse. He ignored John’s squeal of delight, clutching Mycroft’s limp body to him hard, until it was obvious that he was having a bit of difficulty breathing. Relaxing his grip and shaking his head slightly, he slowly lowered his victim to the bed, draping his body over his back as he withdrew his teeth, pressing soft and gentle kisses to the nape of his neck.

Mycroft whined quietly as his Daddy lifted himself up and withdrew, writhing as he felt the first trickles of warm come oozing from his abused arsehole and wending a sticky path down his inner thighs. John hummed and leant over him, holding his cheeks open and blowing a gentle breath over his entrance just to watch it twitch and release a little more of Greg’s seed.

“Oh, you dirty little kitten-cat…” Greg grinned and flopped down on his back next to his prone boy, reaching up to tickle at Geoff’s feet. Mycie groaned as John hummed again, his small fingers beginning to probe around his slick hole. “Baby, come see what a beautifully filthy creature your brother is. Bring your Uncle.”

The mattress fairly bounced as both men untangled themselves and crawled over, moaning and whispering amongst themselves as Mycroft drew his knees underneath himself and dipped his spine, presenting his soiled arse for their mutual appreciation. He let out a strangled noise as John dipped his fingers in, pressing down firmly on his prostate. Greg sat up slowly and ran his fingers through his hair in a comforting manner, petting him gently.

John leant down to nibble at one cheek as he wiggled his fingers. “You want to come, sweetheart?” Mycroft moaned and thrashed, mumbling something into the mattress, making John laugh quietly. “What was that?”

“No, Papa. Not yet. Not tonight.” He sighed heavily and whined again. “Maybe. _Dunno_.”

Sherlock shared a bright grin with his Daddy and Papa, leaning into his Uncle as he trailed his broad fingers across his lower back and down the cleft of his enticing arse. “Daddy did a good job - Mycie usually likes to use lots of big words.”

John chuckled again. “Yes, Daddy certainly fucked him good, Baby.”

Greg eyed the smaller man as he withdrew his fingers but continued to run his palms over that enticing arse, already fucked wide open. “You want a go, Papa?”

John grinned at him over Mycie’s prone form, even as their eldest boy wriggled his bum enticingly, glancing over his shoulder with a naughty little gleam in his eye. “Nah. I have a better idea.” He nodded over at Geoff and Sherlock, who had become enmeshed once again, the younger man rubbing against the Scotsman’s belly. “First, I want to see another show. Uncle Geoff’s gonna take care of you, Baby. And then you and your brother are going to take care of him. By then, I think Daddy should be ready for what I have in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Brit-picked by the lovely Caz, aka NumberThirteen - thank you, dearie! :)
> 
> I also wanted to add that I do have a tumblr. I don't think I'll be posting any teasers or anything like that, but I will be tossing out notifications, since it seems that AO3 hasn't been informing a few of my loyal readers. You can find me at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com' if you'd like.


End file.
